


Turmoil

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy? I mean it's not said out loud but idk, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: You weren't sure if you were more unnerved by the fact that you were suddenly getting so used to your friends' (and possibly your soon enough) fate, or how someone like Daryl looked so small all of the sudden.





	Turmoil

The two of you were being herded off like animals, while your group was forced to watch. Two of your friends were dead, their heads smashed by a baseball bat. The man responsible, Negan had, of course, made you all watch. 

Then seeing as how both you and Daryl were the ones who had resisted the most, that son of a bitch decided to take you both to his compound. 

Daryl could barely stand on his own while he was being dragged and thrown into a black van, You following him afterward.

The ride towards the Sanctuary seemed to last for hours, and Daryl kept glancing at you, and you could feel the guilt he had, if he hadn’t acted the way he did, Glenn wouldn’t have…you shook your head pushing that thought away. As much as you wanted to blame someone,  _by god you wanted to blame **him**_ , you were just tired of it all. You didn’t want to remember either of your friends as one of Negan’s victims, but those images of their deaths flashed vividly in your mind.

“___,” He started, but you didn’t look up at him, staring at the door intently. As if they would magically open, and you'd escape and everything would just be fixed. But that wouldn't happen.

The back of the van was silent once more. 

Until he kept glancing at you, to which you met with a blank stare that unnerved him.

“Please say something,” He begged, desperation beginning to grow in his tone. 

“Something.”

“___, please.” You weren't sure if you were more unnerved by the fact that you were suddenly getting so used to your friends' (and possibly your soon enough) fate, or how someone like Daryl looked so _small_ all of the sudden.

“What do you want me to say, Daryl?” You snapped, “If you haven’t noticed, we’re screwed here.”

“No, we’re not,” Daryl answered, “Rick will have a plan.”

Your heart made you want to believe that what Daryl was saying was true. But as you two arrived at the Sanctuary, and how Negan’s “saviors” had to literally pry the two of you apart, the doubt started setting in.

It was the first time you actually decide to pray in a very long time, you weren’t overly religious. The big guy upstairs didn't seem to do anyone living any favors anyway.

You prayed that Daryl was right and that Rick would find a way to get the two of you out of this godforsaken place. But until then, you had to wait, and waiting games were always the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Could I please have a Daryl from Walking Dead request? #250. “Please say something.”"


End file.
